Broken
by TheFirstWife
Summary: One-shot. Original story: Blood Doesn't Lie. This is purely a missing chapter from the original story. Make sure you read the original first. Rose and Dimitri visit the house to see the remains of it after the fire. They see who died, what others will know of what happened to them, and also learn how to move on from the tragedy.


**This was originally part of my other story Blood Doesn't Lie, but I gave it it's own story on here. Make sure you read the original story though!**

Blood Doesn't Lie One-Shot.

"I think we should go see the house." My smile fades as I take in his words.

Had Dimitri truly meant what he said? Did he really want to return to the house our family died in? The original site of our loss. Did he really want to see me cry? To see me break? Had he even thought of all this? I asked him.

"Dimka, are you sure? I mean, why would you ever..." My words trailed off when he reached out and held my face in his warm hands.

"Roza, we should go see the house." He repeated. "It would be healthy for us. It would help us let go." I sniffled at Dimitri's words.

"But, why now? Why so soon?"

He shrugged, "To get it over with? It's going to hurt both of us, so might as well do it while the wound is still fresh."

That made no sense. What kind of bullshit logic was that?

Nonetheless, we left the log cabin, walking close together, on our way back to the charred house we'd once grew up in.

"I'm scared." I admitted a few minutes into the walk.

"Me too, Rose. Me too." Instantly, I wrapped my arms around Dimitri's waist. He, in turn, wrapped an arm securely around me as we continued to trudge through the woods.

We started to reach the ends of the woods when the trees started thinning out. I felt my breathing increase and my heart rate pick up considerably. The once pale house now wore a smoky black color. Well, what was left of the house. If you could tell it had once been a house. Honestly, all I saw was bits and pieces of my life scattered everywhere.

My eyes stung and tears started to form. I needed to look away from the horrible sight. I wanted to, but I couldn't. It was too intoxicating. Memories flooded back to me all at once.

_Viktoria jumped on my bed, waking me up with a start. She started to rapidly speak in Russian. My groggy mind didn't even realize what was happening until she switched to English._

"_Karolina's about to have her baby! Wake up, Rose!" I sat up immediately with a smile plastered to my face. Viktoria and I raced through the house, eager to see our sister give birth._

_A few hours later, after much screaming and crying, Karolina held the tiniest little Dhampir in her arms. I peered down at him, blocking Viktoria and Sonya's view. _

"_What's his name, Karolina?" She smiled up at me from her sitting position on the bed. _

"_Paul," Then I smiled with her. It was beautiful. So was he. I reached forward and stroked his stomach, after which one of his little fists held firmly onto my index finger. I gasped in astonishment. "He likes you, Roza." _

Dimitri stepped forward, away from our embrace, to pick up a piece of Karolina's bed. It was an intricately designed piece of wood that she had installed into the framework. That small piece of burned wood had triggered that happy memory. Yet, now I felt more tears fill my eyes, painfully aware that I'd never see Paul or Karolina again.

I followed behind Dimitri, careful not to step on any debris. There were no walls surrounding the broken and burned house. I remembered when the roof had started to cave in when I first entered the house and now it had completely fell, scattered around much like the furniture and pieces of wall.

My foot made a crunching sound, and I glanced down to see what I stepped on. Immediately I backed up, but ended up falling. Dimitri must've turned back because he was kneeling beside me now. I couldn't really register anything else besides the fact that I'd just stepped on a hand. Well, bones shaped like a hand.

Sobs and tears easily erupted from my chest. I covered my face with my hands and tried desperately to get the image out of my head. It was no use. I would always remember.

I removed my hands from my face to see the hand again, and the arm that was attached to it. Still crying, I was able to see through the tears and notice something small and pink on the charred wrist.

"_Roza," Viktoria called out from outside. I broke away from James mid-kiss to peer out the window. Viktoria stood on the ground, two stories below me, with a small box in her hands. "Catch!" I barely had enough time to open my hands enough to get a hold of the box. Clumsily, too, because I was merely a young Moroi. _

_She left promptly after that to return to the park, a general meeting place for her and a male friend of hers._

_I opened the small lid to the box and saw two matching bracelets. Both had beautiful patterns of yarn and small beads with letters on it arranged in order to say, "James" and "Rose". I smiled, giving James his and putting on my own._

_After Dimitri had taken me back to the house I realized Vik had the same pink bracelet on with her name on it. I asked her later where she'd gotten, but she'd simply shrugged and hugged me._

"_Just wear it, that way we'll always remember these little adventures at the Zeklos house." I beamed, toying with my bracelet._

Instinctively my eyes flickered to my left wrist where an old worn out pink bracelet sat. More tears and sobs. Desperately I wanted Dimitri to hold me close, and to whisper Russian lullabies to me. Nothing of the sort happened. If anything, he moved away from me.

Dimitri lifted planks of wood to reveal three huddled bodies. He released a ragged sigh and threw the planks of wood to the side before he turned around to pace away from the bodies that lay in front of me.

I knew immediately who they belonged too. Another painful memory of the night the house was on fire came back to me. I remembered crawling on the floor and coughing from all the smoke engulfing my lungs. From a short distance I watched as Serena stumbled forward with Olena and Viktoria around her arms. All of them looked sickly and weak, coughing from the smoke and flames eating at their clothes.

Closing my eyes and trying to hide my face as more tears fell, I turned away from them, but only to see two more bodies lying on top of each other, one considerably smaller than the other. A frightened scream left my throat, it sounded deranged though, because of my sobbing.

I had no doubt I was looking at the remains of Paul and Karolina. Poor Karolina had been pregnant at the time too... Dimitri did come to my side this time, lifting me up and pulling me into his arms. I cried into his shirt, letting out everything I'd been holding on to.

How I've missed him so much! He didn't say anything either, and I don't even think he'd been as much as an emotional wreck as I was now. I knew that he was crying too, however, because a teardrop fell on my cheek, one that didn't belong to me.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that, but eventually we toured the rest of the house. Painful memories and tears kept flooding me throughout the time. Honestly, It was a miracle I had so many tears after being so dehydrated lately.

We were just coming around a corner of the debris, hidden by a semi-wall made from stacked wood, roof bits, and charred furniture, when we saw a group of men in safety suits leaning over two more bodies. It was a wonder they were able to identify them as bodies at all. Honestly, I saw ash and a few bones that somewhat resembled bodies. They must've been near the source of the house being blown to bits when Dimitri and I escaped to the woods. Silently, I counted off my family in my head and was able to guess that they belonged to Yeva and Sonya.

Dimitri covered my mouth with his hand, backing up slightly so that the debris wall had obscured us from the sights of the men.

"Wow," One of the men said as he backed away from Sonya and Yeva. "I haven't seen a mess this big since, well, never." He gestured to one of the guys still crouched down by the bodily remains. "How many people do you think died in here?"

"I can't be sure." He said, then looked over towards where Dimitri and I stood. "Katarina, what did the neighbors tell you?"

A younger woman, still much older than me though, was kneeling near debris a few yards away from Dimitri and I. Thankfully, we remained out of their vision.

"The Zeklos family a few houses over said that they knew eight to nine people lived here. All Dhampirs, but one Moroi." The woman, presumably Katarina, answered.

The Zeklos family...James and Ivan. I glanced up at Dimitri to see his face hard, but his eyes betrayed him. The deep brown orbs reflected pain and hurt. I knew exactly how he felt.

"Well, I counted seven, but two could've easily died a few feet away from these," The guy crouching down replied. "There was a crowd outside when it happened and some of them said it had been on fire before it blew up the sky. So, maybe the other two stood where the source of the blast was, near these poor Dhampirs." He stood up now.

"Alright," One of the distant guys said, ordering his team to gather around. "Finish inspecting the house then clean it up. I don't want to see 'Belikov Family Dead' on the cover of any newspaper. Got it?" The team nodded.

I wasn't able to follow their conversation anymore since they switched languages, and from the look of Dimitri's face, I don't think I wanted to know what they were saying.

"We should leave now." Dimitri whispered in my ear. I nodded and we backed up carefully and quickly.

Once hidden by the trees and bushes of the woods we slowed our pace and let out simultaneous sighs of relief. We hadn't been seen. We'd been pronounced dead. Now, we could easily go on hiding for the rest of our lives.

My chest ached for my family. Both of them. One I'd never known had died soon after my birth and now my namesake family, the Belikov's, were gone too. All except Dimitri.

As if we were both on the same page, we looked at each other with that sad longing look on our faces. We both knew we were all we had left to the world. He reached out and held me to him and I hugged him in return.

"We'll be okay, Dimitri." I kissed his cheek. He sighed and ran a hand through my dark hair.

"I'll make sure we are, Roza." He kissed the top of my head and we walked back to the cabin in silence. My mind painfully replaying the scenes and past memories that all belonged to that house. To those people.

We arrived back to the cabin with teary eyes and sullen faces. Reality is ready to hit us.

**Thanks for reading :) I will continually update BDL, so check up on it! Reviews are always lovely.**


End file.
